


What a Mess

by ohmytheon



Series: rogue wars [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childishness, Everybody Lives, Everybody roasts Han, F/M, Food Fight, Hoth, Insecurity, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: After Jyn gets dragged into an argument between Han and another Rebel Alliance officer, she accidentally makes things an even bigger mess when her attempt at revenge ends with Cassian covered in green jello.





	What a Mess

The morale on Hoth was never exceedingly high. After being on the freezing cold planet for just over a year, any feeling of glowing success back on Yavin IV had faded. The Death Star had been destroyed, but their old base had been lost as well. Anyone could miss that jungle planet after being stranded on this cold hellhole. The only ways to get warm was to either bundle up, work your ass off, or drunk.

Jyn knew which one she preferred.

Something was wrong with one of the generators, which was causing the base to not heat up as well. Having to wear two jackets to eat lunch was obnoxious, along with having to decide whether to wear gloves or not, but freezing to death while eating whatever the Resistance counted as food sounded even worse. She huddled in her layers at a table in the makeshift mess hall,, warming her gloved fingers over her bowl of soup.

“Mm, that looks good,” Bodhi said as he sat down next to her.

“Funny,” Jyn replied dryly. “I’ll take anything that’s hot at this point.”

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”

Jyn not-so-gently socked him in the arm and did not respond to that taunt. She knew exactly where he was going with it and wasn’t about to join him. Instead, she picked up her spoon and began to eat without another word.

Somewhere nearby, raised voices began to make themselves more noticeable. Jyn ignored those as well. If it didn’t involve her, she didn’t care. She tuned them out in favor of her own drifting thoughts about how nice it would feel to be hidden under her covers on her cot. Kriff, she couldn’t wait. A bed made for a princess it was not, but it was a hell of a lot better than a lot of the places she’d had ot bunk in.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by a handful of mashed potatoes smacking her in the face.

Jyn sat stock still in her seat, stunned into silence. She had mashed potatoes on her face and sliding down the front of her jacket. While the rest of the cafeteria kept on going as if nothing was happening, everyone around them went deathly quiet. Bodhi radiated a quiet horror at her side, leaning away from her slightly like he was afraid that she was going to explode like a bomb.

When Jyn looked up, she found Han Solo slowly returning from a crouched position. He raised his hands in front of himself in a gesture of surrender and let off a quick response of, “I didn’t do it,” on his lips. Lucky for him, she knew that he was telling the truth for once. Behind him was another officer with a terrified expression on his face and the remaining mashed potatoes on his fingers.

“What the hell?” Jyn swiped the food off her face, flicking it off her fingers, and stood up. Despite the fact that the asshole was ranked higher than her, he shriveled in the wake of her anger. “I just got the blood out of this jacket.”

“I didn’t– I wasn’t aiming at you–” The officer pointed at Han. “I meant to hit him, but he  _ducked_!”

“Not my fault you’ve got the aim of a Trooper and you’re slow,” Han pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. That pissed her off more. He was so dismissive of everything.

“And it’s not my fault that you’re an arrogant jerk!” the mashed potato thrower countered. “I’ve asked you to stop talking to Elyse five times! Isn’t the princess enough for you?”

Han bristled at the mentioned of Princess Leia, the remark almost bordering on slander, but ignored it by smirking and replying, “Elyse doesn’t seem to mind my company. I’m an interesting fellow.”

Before the other officer could retort, Jyn slammed her hands down on her table and exclaimed, “Enough!”

Han knew to bite his tongue, but the officer didn’t want to let it go. “But–”

“I don’t care about your jealousy issues,” Jyn interrupted. “ _No one_  cares, probably not even your girl.” The officer gaped stupidly at her while Han’s smirk grew even more smug. “Besides, if you’re worried about this buffoon, you’re way too insecure to be dating someone.”

Han’s smirk fell immediately. “I resent that, Erso!”

The officer folded his arms across his chest. “I am  _not_  insecure and she  _does_ care.” Jyn snorted derisively, not caring that he was a higher rank than her, which only caused him to frown deeper. “You wouldn’t understand anyways. You’re so grouchy; no one would want to be with you. Stop being so pissy about always being alone.”

“Excuse me?” Jyn’s blood heated and rushed to her face. Behind her, Bodhi choked on his food and started to cough. “What did you just say?”

“Uh, kid,” Han interjected, their argument just seconds ago forgotten in lieu of saving a life, “I wouldn’t–”

“There’s no need to be nasty just because some of us have something that loves them and you–”

Jyn reacted without thinking. She wanted to leap across the table and sock him right in the jaw, but Han would get to her first. Instead she grabbed a handful of Bodhi’s green jello and chucked it at the officer. Bodhi was in too much shock to protest.

However, as her luck would have it, the officer dove to the side, dodging the flying jello, and it splattered all over Cassian, who had been coming up from behind to investigate the scene. Jyn sucked in a gasp of air and froze on the spot as she watched the jello slide down Cassian’s face and shirt. It had been a direct hit. He looked stunned and confused as he stood there, his eyes wide and his hands held up. His mouth was open, just a second away from saying something, but nothing came out.

“Oh, kriff,” Bodhi said, disrupting the tense silence between them.

Despite not getting along on most days, Han picked up a napkin and carefully handed it to Cassian, who mumbled a thank you and then quietly cleaned himself off as best as possible. No one seemed to know what to do. They all remained silent as they watched Cassian, who of course was impossible to read. Was he angry? Upset? Confused? Disgusted? She just had to hit him with jello. He hated the stuff.

“Now,” Cassian finally said as he finished wiping off his hands, “would someone like to explain what is going on?”

At first, no one said anything. Han looked like he was ready to slink away, but couldn’t do so with Cassian around. He didn’t have the kind of stealth and subtlety that seemed to come naturally to Cassian. The officer that started this whole mess was the same rank, but she knew that he hadn’t been in the Resistance nearly as long. Jyn didn’t know what to say. She kind of just wanted to hide under the table and pretend she didn’t exist.

Out of everyone, it was Bodhi that spoke up. “Captain Roshak accused Han of trying to get with his girlfriend and threw potatoes at him, but they hit Jyn. Then he said that Jyn was only moody because she’s alone so she got mad and threw jello at him and, well–” He waved a hand in Cassian’s direction to point out his condition. He still had jello on him, including some in his hair. However, the flat look on his face put everyone on edge.

“This is highly immature behavior,” Cassian declared. As Han nodded his head in agreement, Cassian, without bothering to look at him, added, “From all of you,” and Han immediately stopped, an insulted look crossing his face. He frowned in disgruntlement and grumbled under his breath. Cassian ignored him. “Captain Roshak, I expect this kind of behavior from Solo–”

“What is this?” Solo complained. “Shit on Han Day?”

“–but you acted like a child,” Cassian continued without missing a beat. “You were incredibly rude to Sergeant Erso. Instead of apologizing to her, you insulted her. This kind of behavior is not acceptable for someone of your rank. I expect better.”

Roshak, for his part, looked chastised, dropping his eyes to the ground. “Yes, sir.”

“Apologize now.”

Meeting her eyes with some difficulty, Roshak mumbled out an apology. It was by no means the most enthusiastic or believable apology, but Jyn didn’t care. She was still mad, but more embarrassed than anything. She wanted this whole thing to be done and over. She waved a dismissive hand and looked away irritably, still smarting from his comment that no one would want to be with her. Screw him. She hoped his girlfriend left him.

“Well,” Han said, “if we’re done here–”

“Solo,” Cassian cut in, turning the face him, “leave the man’s significant other alone. I know you’re only doing it to ruffle feathers because you’re either bored or transferring your frustration onto him.”

Han scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, but he didn’t protest the accusation either. He and his Pathfinders hadn’t been put on a mission in a few weeks, so there was a chance that he was getting restless. He loathed being grounded almost as much as Jyn and Cassian. He had also recently gotten into a furious argument with Princess Leia for reasons that no one knew and he tended to act out with other women afterwards. If Roshak had slighted him in any way before, he would’ve made an easy target for Han.

“You’re dismissed,” Cassian declared.

Roshak visibly deflated with relief and then left them in a hurry, walking out of the cafeteria. Han rolled his eyes and strolled away more casually, his hands in his pockets and a whistle on his lips. Jyn glowered at his retreating figure. She’d get back at him later.

Cassian sighed and the seriousness bled out of him. She watched him transform from a serious officer to the reserved man that he was when off duty. When he connected eyes with her, he gave her a slight smile and she felt her body relax despite the tension that she’d been filled with since getting hit. He wasn’t mad at her. In fact, as he walked towards her, he appeared a little amused.

“Luckily, green is my color,” Cassian said.

“And jello doesn’t hurt like a blaster,” Jyn added.

Cassian’s eyes roved over her. There was nothing overtly intimate about his gaze – he was always so technical – but it still had her almost squirming. It took all her self-control not to do so. “Ah, you’ve still got some–” He reached out to touch her hair, picking out a few blobs of mashed potato that she hadn’t found. She forced herself to continue standing still as she stared back at him while he was focused on her hair. She could neither move nor look away. “There, that’s better.”

He was so close to her. She thought to perhaps help him with the jello in his hair, but she didn’t move towards him. Instead, she pointed at her hair and he got the picture and fixed it himself. If they both picked food out of each other’s hair in public, she’d never hear the end of it from Bodhi, who would probably label it as some sort of mating ritual. None of this seemed to affect Cassian, who appeared not to notice that her face was slowly turning pink from her effort not to react.

“A food fight,” Cassian said. “How ridiculous. I knew it was Solo’s fault.”

Jyn snorted. “Isn’t it always?”

“I don’t know,” Cassian replied almost cheekily. “Sometimes it’s yours.”

It wasn’t an insult and to be honest it was probably the truth. She sat back down at the table next to Bodhi, who was watching them like a hawk, and Cassian sat down across from her. Without asking, he snatched the apple off her plate and began to eat it while she returned to her soup. She hadn’t really wanted the fruit anyways, but got it out of habit. As if nothing had happened, the three of them talked about other things going on base.

Still, it was hard for Jyn to forget Roshak’s comment about no one wanting her. About her always being alone. Nonetheless, it was easy to dismiss it with Cassian around. She never felt alone when she was with him.


End file.
